3x4 Escena perdida
by staraky
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Después del capitulo de anoche, capitulo redondo. Mi mente se puso a trabajar en un final alternativo. CLEXA 100%. Las amo. Espero que les guste. Capitulo Unico, para 18. Me gustan las críticas.


**El titulo lo dice todo. Es la escena que yo pondría de final. Amé el capitulo de anoche. Amo a Lexa, amo a Clarke y por encima de todo amo el CLEXA. Pues esta historia es eso, Clexa 100%. Se aceptan críticas. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Se quedó mirando la puerta que terminaba de cerrarse. No podía moverse. Su cerebro lo único que hacía era repetirle esa absurda despedida que se habían dado. Sí las dos se habían deseado buenas noches, pero había sido ella la que lo había comenzado todo con su "Buenas noches Comandante"

-Pareces tonta- Se decía a ella misma. Se tumbó sobre su cama. Intentando dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos una imagen aparecía en su mente, era Lexa tirada en el suelo y Roan a punto de matarla con la lanza. Recordar aquella imagen pese a saber que todo había terminado bien hacía que su corazón se encogiese.

Se levantó de la cama. Y por una vez hizo lo que su corazón le gritaba. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, salió de su cuarto y sus pasos de encaminaron hasta el dormitorio de la Comandante. Cierto que sus pasos eran un poco dubitativos, pero aun así le llevaron hasta dónde quería ir.

En el interior Lexa estaba sentada en su cama, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de dormir. Su cuerpo se revelaba, le pedía a gritos otra cosa. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó como llamaban a su puerta. Aquella noche, había dado orden para no tener guardias en la puerta, así que fue ella la que tuvo que abrir. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se hacía a un lado dejando paso a la persona que había al otro lado.

-No revisé la herida del brazo- Lexa negó- Debería cambiar también ese vendaje.

-Deberías- Contestó caminando hasta su cama y sentándose en ella.

La rubia se acercó un poco más, lo justo para poder acariciar el rostro de la comandante, tras hacer aquello se giró y se fue alejando de aquella cama. Había sido un error ir hasta allí.

-Clarke – Lexa pegó su espalda al cabecero de la cama.

Se paró con el picaporte de la puerta ya en su mano, suspiró.

-Clarke – volvió a escuchar a su espalda -Clarke – se acercó hasta ella y se sentó, como había hecho la rubia en el suelo, a su lado. Acarició el rostro de Clarke.

-Déjame – Clarke retiró la mano de Lexa.

-Clarke, tenemos que hablar – insistió ella.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar – contestó encogiéndose un poco más.

-Me fijé en ti en el mismo instante en el que entraste en mi tienda – Lexa decidió que había llegado la hora de ser sincera- Te quería en mi cama, era pura atracción, sólo sería sexo, sin afectar al corazón. Pero luego todo se me fue de las manos, te conocí, y entonces el deseo se transformó en otra cosa. Llegó tu rechazo, fuiste la primera mujer que lo hizo, y eso sólo acrecentó mi deseo por ti – Clarke se movía inquieta en el suelo- Juré que nunca me enamoraría de nadie otra vez. El amor nos hace débiles. Pero no he podido cumplir mi juramento. Y te aseguro que eso es la primera vez que me ocurre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar que en este tiempo tú también te has enamorado de mí? – Lexa se puso en pie.

-No me niego a aceptar nada – contestó Clarke poniéndose en pie.

-Clarke – sujetó la mano evitando que se alejase de ella.

-No lo entiendes, no importa si yo siento algo o no. No puede haber nada entre nosotras – Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla- Realmente el amor nos hace débiles. Tu amor por mi casi hace que te maten. Y lo que siento por ti, hace que no actúe con lógica. Me reuní con Nia para asesinarla, sabiendo que eso habría iniciado una guerra entre su clan y el mío. Pero no me importó, porque sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y eso era evitar tu muerte como fuese.

Lexa aun tenía sujeta a Clarke, se acercó y sus dedos comenzaron a limpiarle las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro.

-Lexa, por favor, déjame ir – suplicaba Clarke.

-Te quiero. Y estoy segura de que no es malo – acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia quedándose a milímetros de estos esperando que Clarke le diera permiso para cerrar por fin la distancia que les separaba- No te haré nuevamente daño- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Pero yo a ti sí – dijo Clarke perdiéndose en los ojos de Lexa para después bajar su mirada hacia los labios entreabriendo los suyos- Es un error – dijo justo antes de apresar con su boca la boca de ella.

Un beso, deseado por ambas durante tanto tiempo, un beso que para cada una significaba una cosa. Un beso era lo que abría las puertas del infierno para Clarke. Un beso era lo que a Lexa le daba una oportunidad para poder ser feliz por primera vez en su vida. Un beso, abriendo las puertas del abismo para Clarke. WanHeda se separó, tomando aire, pegó su frente a la de Lexa – Es un error – repitió al tiempo que se abrazaba con desesperación a aquella mujer.

-Disfrutemos de este error – Lexa la apretaba entre sus brazos, temerosa de que en cualquier momento Clarke desapareciera.

-Te haré daño, me haré daño – Clarke hablaba sin separarse de ella- Nos haremos daño.

-Me gusta el peligro – dijo Lexa con total seguridad.

-Te lo he advertido – dijo dándose por vencida Clarke y volvió a atrapar aquellos labios que la llamaban a gritos.

Tomadas de la mano llegaron hasta la cama de la comandante. Mientras Clarke, totalmente nerviosa comenzó a relatarle cómo se había sentido al verla luchar sobre la arena con Roan, como sintió morir cuando creyó que moriría, Lexa se dedicaba tan solo a mirarla. Mientras hablaba, colocó su melena sobre el hombro izquierdo dejando parte del otro al descubierto. En ese momento Lexa dejó de escucharla, sentía el latir de su corazón dentro de su cabeza, instintivamente se humedeció los labios y muy despacio se fue acercando hasta aquella piel que la llamaba a gritos. Antes de notar sobre su piel los labios de ella, Clarke notó su aliento sobre ella y cesó en su explicación, se quedó quieta como esperando la llegada hasta su cuello de aquellos labios.

Lexa sonrió, sus manos comenzaron a abrir la vestimenta de la rubia dejando ver sus pechos. Aquella visión la excitó más si cabe. Perdiéndose nuevamente en aquel cuello que cada vez la recibía más gustosamente. Sus labios decidieron abandonar aquel lugar y dirigirse a conocer a unos nuevos amigos. Comenzó con un saludo lento, ejerciendo la presión justa, separándose apenas para volver a mirarla a los ojos, volviendo a unirse un segundo después .Los labios se abrían por completo ansiosos por abarcar espacio, por dejar paso libre a la lucha de esas dos lenguas sedientas. Poco a poco el ritmo fue bajando, quedándose ambas mirándose a los ojos.

La mano de Clarke recorría el rostro de su amante, descendiendo después por su cuello, aquella caricia quemaba en la piel de Lexa.

Lexa volvió a su boca, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez, deslizó sus manos, recorrió la cintura de su acompañante, bajando hasta sus piernas y regresando por el mismo camino, perdiéndose nuevamente en el cuello.

Lexa sacó aquella ropa que aún tapaba parte de la piel de Clarke, necesitaba poder sentirla por entero.

Su boca fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos firmes de la Skaikru, los besó. Tomó entre sus labios el pezón endurecido mordiéndolo. Recorría con su lengua la separación entre ambos pechos dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva.

-Bésame – La voz de la rubia sonaba entre cortada por el deseo.

Lexa la ignoró, llevando su boca nuevamente hasta sus pechos, comenzando a recorrerlos con su lengua, logrando sacar un nuevo suspiro de su chica, aquello la excitó aún más si cabe, y mordió aquel pezón que crecía dentro de su boca.

Sin cesar en los besos, Lexa se sacó la ropa que la cubría, tomó la mano de Clarke llevándola hasta su pecho, ésta sintió bajo su mano el pezón expectante de su amante.

Clarke cerró sus ojos, por un instante su mente se nubló.

-Tranquila, mírame– Decía Lexa, llevando hasta sus pechos las manos de Clarke.

Lexa posó sus manos sobre las de ella para acompañar cada caricia.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Clarke, comenzando de nuevo una batalla de besos, lentos, suaves al principio como pidiendo permiso, su lengua se abrió paso y fue recibida con alegría.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a acelerarse, las manos de Clarke comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Lexa quien acallaba un gemido en la boca de aquella.

Lexa notaba su humedad entre las piernas, movía sus caderas levemente hacia delante. Clarke aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, temiendo que si finalmente los abría no podría continuar. Sentía como el deseo crecía en su interior, como con cada caricia dejada por Lexa su piel ardía.

-Déjate llevar. Sólo disfruta – aquel susurro la hizo estremecer.

Clarke sentía descargas con cada caricia deLexa, notaba como su piel estaba sumamente sensible.

Las uñas de Clarke se clavaron en la espalda de Lexa al sentir su mano subir por su muslo hasta alcanzar la cadera. La boca de Lexa jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia. Lentamente introdujo su mano entre las piernas de la rubia, aquel contacto hizo que ésta se estremeciera bajo el peso de Lexa, la cual al sentirlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Pasó su mano por la entrepierna de su chica notando la humedad de ella. Se detuvo un segundo para observar la perfección del cuerpo que se mostraba ante ella.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer la pierna de Clarke, la acariciaba hasta llegar a la ingle comenzando nuevamente su descenso y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia dejando que sus cuerpos estuvieran más unidos. Sintiendo las caderas moverse al mismo ritmo.

La boca de Lexa comenzó a descender por el vientre de Clarke, quien sentía que aquella boca cada vez estaba más cerca de su sexo. Se paró en el ombligo siendo éste succionado por su boca, siguió su descenso lamiendo sus muslos, acercándose al centro de su amante.

Lexa separó las piernas Clarke la cual no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando notó sobre su clítoris la lengua de su amante. Poco a poco notaba como aquella lengua entraba y salía, saboreaba su sexo. Con cada movimiento Clarke se retorcía de placer, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas.

-¡Dios! – Clarke gritaba de placer.

Lexa sentía como el clítoris de Clarke estaba hinchado y su lubricación al máximo, con cada roce de su lengua sentía que el orgasmo podría llegar y ella no quería que aquello sucediera aún. Sus dedos la penetraron sin dificultad. Clarke, gemía sin poder guardar silencio y enterraba sus manos entre el pelo de Lexa. Siendo consciente de que el fin estaba a punto de llegar aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos notando como con cada movimiento los fluidos crecían

-¡No pares! – Clarke apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Lexa, intentando encontrar algo de estabilidad.

-No pienso parar, preciosa– Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración, cuando sintió que Clarke estaba a punto de correrse sacó los dedos de su interior.

Lexa se tumbó sobre ella, retomando la penetración al tiempo que comenzaba a morder con furia los pechos de Clarke, haciendo que su chica soltase un grito de dolor – Lo siento- Dijo mirándola y viendo como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Clarke dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva - ¡Joder, me estás volviendo loca! – dijo ésta al tiempo que levantaba sus caderas.

Lexa no tenía bastante de Clarke y el deseo aún la consumía, bajó una de sus manos hasta el sexo de la rubia comenzando a estimularlo con sus hábiles dedos mientras se perdía en su boca, Clarke se dejaba besar.

Lexa notando como había aumentado la humedad introdujo sus dedos en su amante, sintiendo como ésta arqueaba su cuerpo, escuchado sus gemidos, una vez dentro estos entraban y salían acelerando el ritmo cada vez, cuando notó que el fin estaba cerca sacó sus dedos del sexo de Clarke y ambas se unieron comenzando entonces a mover sus caderas acompasadamente, mientras se devoraban la boca.

-Vamos Clarke, déjate ir – suplicaba Lexa.

Llegando las dos al clímax, se dejaban caer sobre el colchón, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, ambas intentando recuperar sus respiraciones.


End file.
